The drug is good, Ken
by Isabella-57
Summary: Les Goules sont des droguées. Certaines, en plein trip, se nourissent de chair humaine. Ken Kaneki va croiser sur sa route l'une d'entre elles. Et sa vie va changer pour le pire... Univers Alternatif/Drogue/Rating M


**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs adorés ! Aimant beaucoup Tokyo Ghoul, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS sur ce formidable manga !**

 **C'est un Univers Alternatif (UA).**

 **Rating : M, pour drogue et violence**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Sui Ishida, l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Ken Kaneki était un étudiant banal. Il étudiait à l'université de Kami, section lettres. Il allait, avec son meilleur ami Hideyoshi Nagachika, dit Hide, au café de l'Antique, après les cours. Il aimait l'ambiance calme et chaleureuse, coupée du monde extérieur froid et violent. Bien qu'il vivait dans le vingtième arrondissement de Tokyo, le plus calme de Tokyo, des organisations de dealers sévissaient dans tout Tokyo, et donc dans le vingtième. Elles vendaient une drogue, appelée RC, qui permettait au consommateur d'entrer dans un monde sombre et gore.

Personne ne voulait y toucher, et une organisation avait été créée pour protéger les humains qui n'y touchaient pas. On appelait cette organisation le Centre de Contrôle des Goules, abrégé en CCG. Pourquoi Goules ? Personne ne savait vraiment, mais c'était le nom qu'on avait donné aux consommateurs RC.

Ken espérait ne jamais y toucher.

Il entra dans l'Antique, et s'assit à une table. Hide le rejoignit quelque temps plus tard.

\- Alors Ken, fit Hide. Quelle est la jolie fille du café dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Moins fort ! marmonna Ken.

\- Serait-ce la serveuse ? Elle est vraiment jolie, elle s'appelle Tôka Kirishima.

\- Tu en sais des choses, lâcha Ken.

\- Hehe, oui. Je lui ai demandé quand elle m'a servi un café l'autre jour.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ken se sentit rougir. C'était _elle_.

Hide suivit le regard du jeune homme et observa la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Elle avait de longs cheveux violets, une paire de lunettes rouges, une longue robe blanche et un peu de rouge à lèvres rosé. Elle était vraiment jolie. Et vraiment sexy avec sa poitrine généreuse et rebondie.

Hide se tourna vers Ken.

\- Oublie-la. Elle est trop belle pour toi. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es...pâle, maigrichon, et tu as une tête terrifiante.

\- Merci, j'apprécie, railla Ken.

\- Mais de rien, c'est gratuit, sourit Hide. Mais je dois admettre qu'elle est vraiment belle, elle le serait plus sans ses lunettes. En tout cas, tu devras te contenter de l'observer de loin. Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à un homme comme toi.

Ken soupira, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle lisait le même livre que lui, L'Œuf et la Chèvre Noire, de Sen Takatsuki. Et dès qu'elle croisait son regard, ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée qu'il trouvait adorable, et un doux sourire étirait ses jolies lèvres.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, le boulot m'attend. Bonne soirée, Ken, lui sourit Hide avant de s'en aller.

Ken resta seul, il buvait son café en lisant le même livre que la jolie cliente aux yeux violets. Hide avait raison, elle était trop jolie pour s'intéresser à un homme comme lui. Il avait les yeux gris, les cheveux noirs, et il était plutôt maigrichon. Bref, pas le genre d'hommes qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Alors qu'il lisait son livre, il tomba à terre, il se pencha pour le ramasser et sa main frôla une main plus petite et plus fine que la sienne. Surpris, il releva la tête et se figea, la jolie fille le regardait, les joues rouges de gêne.

\- J-je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais et...oh ! C'est le dernier livre de Mme Takatsuki !

\- O-oui, balbutia-t-il gêné.

Elle sortit de son sac le même livre, il lui offrit un sourire auquel elle répondit.

Ils se relevèrent.

\- Tu aimes cette auteure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est mon auteure préférée. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi ! sourit-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, elle semblait cultivée, et ils aimaient tous les deux les romans sombres de Sen Takatsuki.

\- Je m'appelle Lize Kamishiro, et toi ?

\- Ken Kaneki.

\- Enchantée, Kaneki-kun.

\- Moi de même, Kamishiro-san.

Ils décidèrent de se revoir à la bibliothèque.

Ken était heureux, elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie et ils aimaient lire, tous les deux. Il s'imaginait déjà parler avec elle de livres encore et encore. Et cela le faisait sourire.

Quelque jours plus tard, elle l'appelait Ken, et lui l'appelait Lize. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et avaient beaucoup de livres en communs. Il parla rapidement de ses parents, décédés, lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet, elle s'en excusa et lui dit que son père et elle se disputaient souvent.

Un soir, après une journée à discuter, elle le retint par la chemise, les joues roses.

\- J-je...je ne veux pas paraître entreprenante...mais il y a eu une attaque de Goule près de chez moi, et...j'ai peur. T-tu veux bien me raccompagner, s'il te plaît ?

Il rougit mais accepta, heureux de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Ils discutèrent donc des Goules. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur elles, si ce n'est que leurs yeux devenaient étranges et inhumains lorsqu'ils s'injectaient de la drogue RC, ou lorsque certaines se nourrissaient d'humains lorsqu'elles étaient en plein trip.

\- Ken, susurra-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Tu ne trouves pas ça...étrange ?

\- C-comment ça ? balbutia-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Nos goûts, notre rencontre grâce à l'Antique et le livre de Mme Takatsuki ?

\- Est-ce...mal ?

\- Non, mais j'aime penser qu'il s'agit...

Elle se blottit contre lui, il rougit.

\- ...du destin, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. J'ai vu que tu me regardais, Ken...

Elle leva son doux visage vers lui, les joues roses, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Sans savoir que moi aussi...

Elle posa ses mains douces sur ses épaules.

\- ...je te regardais, acheva-t-elle en le mordant.

Il se raidit, surpris. Elle l'avait mordu ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se détacha de lui, le sang maculant ses lèvres et son menton. Elle le toisa, et ses yeux violets avaient laissé place à des yeux rouges au sclère noir...

\- T-tu..., bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu es délicieux, Ken.

Elle ricana, démente, et enleva ses lunettes rouges.

\- Tu as peur ? Mais tu ne savais pas...que j'étais une Goule.

Elle ria, et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je suis toute excitée, gémit-elle. Ken...excite-moi !

Il trembla, elle était en plein trip, et se prêtait volontiers au cannibalisme. Quand avait-elle pris sa dose de RC ?

Elle sortit de son sac une aiguille remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre...

\- J'ai envie de te la planter dans l'œil.

Il gémit, terrifié, et hurla lorsqu'elle lui planta l'aiguille dans la muqueuse de l'œil. Il ferma les yeux, haletant, et sentit sa tête tourner. Il voyait des fleurs blanches, il voyait Lize, souriante et douce, qui s'approchait de lui, et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle devenait une Goule...

Il s'évanouit.

Lize et lui étaient nus, elle se pressait contre lui, et un sourire tentant étirait ses lèvres.

\- Ken...

Il se réveilla. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il apprit que des poutres étaient tombées et avaient mortellement blessé Lize et lui.

Le docteur Kanô avait transplanter un rein de Lize à la place d'un des siens.

Il rentra chez lui quelque jours plus tard, malgré sa fatigue et son manque d'appétit.

Il hurla en voyant son œil gauche semblable à celui de Lize. Et il comprit. Son rein sécrétait de la drogue RC...

Il était fichu. Il allait devenir fou, voire cannibale, et ne pourrait plus être comme avant.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, Ken avait trouvé en L'Arbre Aogiri, une organisation de Goules, un foyer. Il était devenu accro à la drogue RC et ses cheveux avaient blanchi, sa peau pâlie.

Il avait appris que les Goules étaient nées de parents qui travaillaient pour le Gouvernement japonais et qui avaient mis au point la substance RC pour permettre à l'armée de devenir plus forte. Mais cela avait été un échec, la substance RC se révélant addictive et dangereuse, mais les parents avaient été contaminés par cette substance, classée dans les drogues, et leurs enfants avaient muté en êtres dépendants, plus forts, plus rapides mais plus dangereux.

Et la chef d'Aogiri était un peu comme Ken : une Goule Borgne. Mais cela parce que sa mère était humaine, et son père Goule.

Elle s'appelait Eto Yoshimura, et il avait appris qu'elle écrivait des romans sous le nom de plume Sen Takatsuki. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux verts. Et elle était vraiment jolie. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, lors d'un trip, mais n'avaient jamais recommencé.

Il pensait trop à une seule femme...

Lize.

Mais elle était morte.

Et elle hantait le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il prenait de la drogue RC, les fleurs blanches avaient laissé place à des lycoris rouges, et Lize était toujours là, lui parlant de son passé et de chair humaine.

\- La drogue est bonne, Ken, répetait-elle.

Il s'y était essayé, Eto le lui ayant conseillé, et il était devenu cannibale. Il mangeait des humains.

Et il aimait ça.

Il se droguait tous les jours, et plus il se droguait, plus il voyait des choses sombres et terrifiantes, et plus il mangeait d'humains.

Un jour, alors qu'il parlait avec Eto, une odeur enivrante et familière se fit sentir. Il grogna, Eto le regarda, intriguée.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, mon petit Ken ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Serait cette odeur qui t'exciterait ?

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, et la referma. Il se tourna vers son lit et se figea.

\- Ken...

\- ...L-Lize...

Lize se leva et lui sourit, avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu as bien changé, Ken...ta maman n'aurait pas été contente.

\- Tu es morte. Et je ne suis pas en plein trip.

\- Je ne suis pas morte.

Et sur ses mots, elle lui mordit les lèvres.

Le sang emplit leurs bouches. Il grogna et la colla contre lui, elle se sépara de lui et humecta ses lèvres souillées de sang.

\- Ken...

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pâles.

\- Ta maman serait déçue, tu sais ? Tu es devenu si différent. Fini le petit Ken qui n'aimait pas blesser.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il valait mieux blesser que d'être blessé.

Elle sourit, mystérieuse.

Et le cauchemar commença.

Sang, souffrance et sexe. C'était devenu leur routine.

\- Si tu veux te faire du mal, fais-le, lui répétait-elle comme une litanie. Si tu veux faire souffrir les autres, fais-le, si tu veux baiser, fais-le, si tu veux manger des humains, fais-le, si tu veux te droguer avec de la drogue RC, fais-le.

Et elle le mordait, alors qu'il la pressait contre lui.

Ça puait le sang, le sexe et la drogue RC, Ken se détruisait, il le savait, mais il aimait ça.

C'était dangereux.

C'était douloureux.

C'était destructeur.

C'était addictif.

C'était jouissif.

Et Lize restait là, près de lui, à le détruire, à le tourmenter, à le mordre, à lui faire autant de mal que de bien.

Il avait le corps strié de morsures, du sang coagulé se logeait dans ses ongles, il avait des crises de violence et de folie, où il se battait à mort contre Eto, qui se prêtait volontiers au jeu, et Lize le tourmentait toujours plus.

Il avait mal, mais il en redemandait encore. Il était accro à cette douleur, au sang et à la chair, mais il était accro à Lize.

Elle le savait.

Elle en jouait.

Elle le torturait.

Et il en redemandait encore plus.

Toujours plus.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini :D je le trouve un peu bizarre, mais je l'aime bien. Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
